Absolute Carnage vs. Deadpool Vol 1 1
(Carnage's Story) (Deadpool's Story) | NextIssue = Absolute Carnage vs. Deadpool Vol 1 2 | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Tyler Kirkham | CoverArtist2 = Arif Prianto | Production1_1 = Adam Del Re | Production1_2 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = I've heard about this kind of immersive therapy before... but to see it in action like this? I really think this is just the kind of thing I need. But I gotta ask... why pick Carnage? He's such a loser. And I'm not really impressed with all this weird added cult crap, either. | Speaker = Deadpool | StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Frank Tieri | Penciler1_1 = Marcelo Ferreira | Inker1_1 = Roberto Poggi | Colourist1_1 = Rachelle Rosenberg | Letterer1_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor1_1 = Jake Thomas | Editor1_2 = Lindsey Cohick | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** Carnage doppelgängers (Ravencroft patients) ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * * * Dr. Phil McGraw * Ravencroft security guard * * * * * Wilbur's aunt * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** ****** ******* **** ***** *** **** ** Jonestown, Guyana * Items: * and * and * * * * * ''STRANGER THINGS'' * * * ''The Shawshank Redemption'' * * * * | Synopsis1 = Fleeing from a crowd of his enemies, Spider-Man furiously berates Deadpool for inviting them to a surprise birthday party when it's not even his birthday. Deadpool protests that since he doesn't know who Spider-Man is under his mask, he has no clue when his birthday is or who his loved ones are, and thus invited the next best thing. As Spider-Man grabs Deadpool and web-swings away, Rhino asks if he was the only one who brought a birthday present, Hammerhead irritably asking if he's an idiot. Spider-Man grumbles that Deadpool invited everyone except J. Jonah Jameson, only for Deadpool to interject that he'd invited him too -- Jonah sitting alone in a festive room wearing a party hat and launching into a tirade about Spider-Man being a menace for wasting his time. As they take shelter on the roof of a nearby apartment, Deadpool asks if they lost his enemies, Spider-Man telling him to be quiet and patient. In the street below, the supervillains get bored and decide to go for pizza, Rhino sadly discarding his present. As Deadpool suggests they go for pizza too, Spider-Man furiously berates him and says that their partnership is through until Deadpool gets serious psychiatric help, giving him a Ravencroft Institute card for John Jameson. As Spider-Man web-swings away, Deadpool laughs and leaps off the apartment roof, saying that Spider-Man will get over it. Opening the Rhino's discarded present to find a rhinoceros-themed hoodie, Deadpool decides to keep it for himself. A few weeks later - Spider-Man not having gotten over it - Deadpool shows up at Ravencroft Institute wearing the rhino hoodie. Lamentingly wondering if Spider-Man's happy wherever he is, Deadpool throws open the main door and greets the receptionist, incredulously wondering why the man doesn't respond before jumping to the assumption that he's sleeping off a hangover - not noticing the guard's throat has been torn out. In the prison section of the asylum, several Carnage doppelgängers devour a guard as Dark Carnage addresses his cult, berating the symbiote-infected Man-Wolf for having let Misty Knight escape. Man-Wolf apologizes and says it won't happen again, Dark Carnage threatening to have him "fixed" if it does. He's interrupted by the sound of applause and turns to see Deadpool wearing 3D glasses and sitting at a nearby desk - having mistaken the proceedings for an immersive therapy session. As Deadpool slowly comes to the realization that it's not a therapy session, Dark Carnage orders his minions to kill him. Pursued by a horde of cultists and Carnage doppelgängers, Deadpool flees through the asylum and barricades himself in a breakroom. Stuffing cutlery into a pair of microwaves, he uses them as makeshift bombs to incinerate the Carnage doppelgängers before escaping. Outside the Ravencroft Institute, which has been set ablaze, Dark Carnage snarls that Man-Wolf just blew his last chance. As Dark Carnage lifts him by the throat and pins him against a tree, Man-Wolf protests that he'll get Misty Knight and had no way of knowing Deadpool would show up looking for his human self dressed as a unicorn. Forming an arm-blade and preparing to impale Man-Wolf through the head, Dark Carnage snaps that Deadpool had been dressed as a rhino, not a unicorn... before dropping Man-Wolf and calling Jameson a genius. As Man-Wolf incredulously wonders what he's talking about, Dark Carnage tells him that Wade Wilson is the only person alive to have bonded to four symbiotes -- having bonded to the Agony, Lasher, Phage, and Riot symbiotes a few years ago to fight him. Gleefully remarking that Deadpool's spine is a codex goldmine, Carnage says that he's a metaphorical unicorn. Siccing his cult on Deadpool, Dark Carnage admits he has a more personal reason for wanting Wade Wilson dead -- he really hates him. | Solicit = LET’S GET CRAZY! • At long last, Deadpool is ready to get his head straight and checks himself into Ravencroft Institute. • Unfortunately, there’s another new arrival: CARNAGE! But I don’t think he’s here for a group therapy session… • Madness and mayhem abound in the can’t-miss showdown of the year! | Notes = * While Carnage's statement that Deadpool is the only person alive to have bonded to four symbiotes is correct if considered simultaneously, it should also be noted that: ** Eddie Brock has separately bonded to the Venom, Mania, Toxin, Sleeper, and Tyrannosaurus symbiotes. ** Spider-Man has separately bonded to the Venom and Mania symbiotes, as well as two unnamed symbiotes. ** Cletus Kasady himself has separately bonded to the Carnage symbiote, two replacement symbiotes, and the Grendel symbiote. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included